


The One Where They Play Animal Crossing

by Wheresarizona



Series: The One Where They Play Animal Crossing 'Verse [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone lives at the Avengers compound and is happy, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Just two ladies falling in love playing Animal Crossing, Kissing, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, maybe a little crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: A story about Carol Danvers and Darcy Lewis falling in love. It’s full of fluff. Carol and Darcy play Animal Crossing, the Opportunity Rover is saved, and everyone’s alive and happy.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Series: The One Where They Play Animal Crossing 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773910
Comments: 169
Kudos: 28





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline wise: Infinity War and Endgame don't happen. Carol comes back to earth anyways and joins the Avengers. Everyone lives at the upstate facility.

Carol was heading down to the labs to ask the new lab manager out. She had been introduced to Darcy Lewis a week prior when Darcy and Jane Foster had come to live and work at the Avengers compound. Carol was smitten with Darcy right away and when Darcy told her she hoped they could get to know each other, Carol returned the sentiment. Carol had hoped they’d run into each other around the compound, to do the whole getting to know each other thing, but Darcy seemed to be a busy person and was in the labs all the time. So now Carol was going to her. She stopped at Darcy’s office, the door was open. Darcy’s sitting at her desk, hands holding some kind of device, one thumb tapping buttons and the other controlling a joystick. She’s staring intently at the screen.

“What are you doing?” Carol asks, leaning against the doorframe of Darcy’s office, arms crossed. Darcy looks up from the device.

“I’m playing a game?” Darcy says. Carol thinks she’s adorable. 

“Like a video game?” Carol inquires, with a smile on her face. Darcy smiles back. Carol really likes Darcy’s smile. 

“Yeah! It’s called Animal Crossing. It just came out. I’m obsessed.” 

“What’s it about?”

Darcy’s eyes brighten and proceeds to go in depth about what the game is about. Something about living on an island and collecting things, a life simulator? She’s very enthusiastic.

Carol honestly thinks she wouldn’t enjoy it, but with how excited Darcy is, she’s intrigued.

“Sounds interesting.” Carol says

“It’s a lot of fun to play, would you like to come over to my place and play some time?” Darcy asks, biting her lip.

“You know, I think I would. Does tonight work?” Carol says, giving Darcy her best grin.

“Yes. I’ve been working too much and could definitely use some time off. How about 7?” Darcy looks very excited.

“I’ll see you at 7, then. Bye Darcy.” 

“See you then Carol.” Carol winks at Darcy before, leaving. Carol mentally high fives herself for completing the mission. She has a date with Darcy.


	2. Winter

Carol and Darcy are seated closely on Darcy’s couch, playing the game on Darcy’s television. Carol thought it was a handheld video game but quickly learned it was a neat gaming device that could be handheld or used on a television. She was impressed, they didn’t have anything like that when she was a kid. 

When Carol had come over a few hours earlier, they’d ordered pizza and had some wine and spent some time getting to know each other. Darcy was very interested in Carol’s time in space. So Carol told her stories about helping the skrulls and people on other planets, and how she ended up back on Earth helping out the Avengers and being invited to join the team. Carol knew Darcy was smart, but she found out Darcy was also funny and cared a lot. Darcy had told her about how she came to work with Jane and their adventures. Carol really liked Darcy and she got the feeling that the feelings were mutual.   
Darcy was now giving her instructions on what to do and telling her things about the game.

“The game has seasons too, which is cool! During winter the island has snow.” Darcy explains. 

Carol honestly didn’t have high hopes that she’d like the game, but she was finding the simplicity of it fun. 

“There’s a lot of detail. I’m impressed. They didn’t have anything like this when I was a kid” Carol says, looking at Darcy. 

Darcy meets her eyes, cheeks pinking. Carol sets down the controller. She really wanted to kiss Darcy. 

“Would it be all right if I kissed you?” Carol asks, a sly grin on her face.

“Yes.” Darcy breathes. 

They’re already so close, so Carol brings her hands up to cup Darcy’s face and brings their lips together. The kiss is gentle at first, and then Darcy deepens it, exploring Carol’s mouth. They kiss, until they’re both panting and break apart. They’re staring into each other’s eyes, smiling.

“I’d really like to take you to my bed now, if that’s alright?” Darcy asks. 

In answer Carol picks her up, Darcy makes a surprised sound but wraps her legs around Carol’s waist instinctively. Carol carries her to the bedroom, thankful Darcy’s apartment is the same floor plan as her own. Carol drops Darcy onto the bed and crawls on top of her, kissing her again. Carol is very happy about where she is and will be even happier when her head is between Darcy’s legs.


	3. Morning

Darcy is sound asleep in the bed next to her. They’d explored each others bodies for hours until Darcy finally succumbed to exhaustion and so Carol held her while she slept. Carol didn’t require very much sleep, so she slept for a couple hours. When she awoke, she didn’t want to leave, she wanted to be there in the morning when Darcy woke. 

Carol had been awake for a couple hours when Darcy started moving in her sleep and rolled over to face Carol.

Her voice is rough with sleep, “Are you playing Animal Crossing at” She turned back to look at the clock on her nightstand, “4 in the morning?” Darcy asks turning back to look at Carol, eyes squinting at her in the dark. 

Carol had turned down the brightness on the device to the lowest setting as to not wake Darcy and was having a great time playing the game. Darcy had helped her make her own character and she was having a blast creating and collecting things. The game was a lot of fun.

Carol puts the device down in her lap.

“Yes. I don’t sleep much but I didn’t want to leave before morning.” Carol looks a bit sheepish. It’s been so long since she’s been with someone. Maybe she wasn’t doing this right?

Carol can see Darcy smile in the darkness, “That’s really sweet. Cuddle with me until I fall back to sleep and we’ll get breakfast when I wake up.” Darcy says and then yawns to make the point that she’s tired. 

Carol puts the game device on the nightstand next to her and moves to hold Darcy while she falls back to sleep. She could get used to this.


	4. Quiet

The last week had been the best that Carol had experienced in quite some time. The morning after the first night she spent with Darcy, they went to breakfast at a small diner in a nearby town that had amazing berry flavored pancakes. Darcy had decided to take a much needed day off and they spent the day cuddled on the couch playing Animal Crossing and taking makeout breaks, which heated up until they were naked. It was a wonderful day. The following days, when Darcy wasn’t working, Carol and her would go on dates or just hang out at Darcy’s place. Carol is deep in thought thinking about their time together, when she realizes her name is being called. 

“Carol?” Steve says, “You’re being awfully quiet. Do you have any thoughts on the mission?” He says, with a grin. 

“Nope. It’s pretty simple. Kill the bad guys, save the good guys. I should be in and out.” Carol replies. The team was having a meeting on a mission she was going on, solo. She knew the mission parameters and was ready. She didn’t get why they needed to have such a long meeting for something that was going to be a piece of cake for her. She’d rather be down in the labs hanging out with Darcy before she has to take off.

“Great. Then you’ll take off in an hour. Good luck.” Steve says. Everyone else in the room wishes her luck. She leaves the room without anymore questions and heads to the labs to say goodbye to Darcy. When she gets to the labs, Darcy is speaking with a scientist but when she glances over to the door and sees Carol there, her face lights up. Carol grins as she watches Darcy move towards her.

“Hey, you.” Darcy pulls her into a hug. Carol holds her for a moment, savoring her warmth. She pulls away too soon.

“Hey, I’m getting ready to head out on a mission and wanted to say goodbye before I go.” Carol says.

“Oh, okay. Please be safe.” Darcy’s looking at her intently.

“Always.” Carol pulls her back into a hug and kisses Darcy’s forehead. “I should be back in a couple days. I’ll come find you when I get back.”

“Sounds good.” Darcy pulls back and leans up on her toes to kiss Carol. Carol melts into the kiss. She’s going to get this mission done as soon as possible.


	5. Alone

Two days turned into four when after her successful solo mission she was called to aid the other Avengers in an emergency that required all hands on deck. Some overpowered guy wanting to take over the world with an alien artifact and an army. She got there, assessed the situation, and determined the quickest way to resolve it, which meant killing the guy and getting the alien artifact. The team was very surprised when they realized it was over.

“Uh, is the battle seriously just done?” Tony said over the coms, sounding shocked. He was flying over head checking the battlefield. 

Carol didn’t think it was that big of a deal that she took out the main baddie and got the alien artifact. She helped the team take out the army. It was pretty quick. She just wanted it all to be done quickly. She didn’t have a cell phone to text Darcy that she was okay and didn’t want her to worry about her. Carol didn’t understand why the situation called for all hands on deck, but she got it taken care of. 

“Yes, it looks like Carol had this covered.” Steve said, he sounded a bit shocked too.

Carol approached Steve and the others on the ground. “Did you guys need me for anything else?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, we have this you go ahead. Thanks Carol.” Steve said.

Carol nodded at Steve and the team, then took off alone, heading straight to the compound to see Darcy. She couldn’t wait.


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol chapter today.

Carol had the best dreams when she was sleeping next to Darcy. Something about the comfort of being with her, Darcy nestled in her arms, safe and content. It was the best sleep she had. 

The night that Carol got back from her mission, she was too exhausted to do more than sleep. It was the longest they had been apart since getting together. Darcy clung to her all through the night and though Carol was thoroughly exhausted, she was still awake before Darcy and didn’t want to disrupt her sleep by getting up. So she held Darcy in her arms and allowed herself to relax. She could let herself relax and think about what they could do when Darcy woke up. Those were nice thoughts. Before she knew it, she was falling back to sleep again with a smile on her face.


	7. Stars

“Have you been to that one?” Darcy said, pointing at a star. There were so many that Carol, honestly had no idea which one she was actually pointing to. 

They were laying on a blanket, cuddled together staring up at the stars in the middle of a field where there were no lights for miles. Darcy knew this spot from her work with Jane. It wasn’t too far from the compound. 

“Maybe.” Carol said, a grin on her face. “I know for a fact that I’ve been to that one, though.” Carol pointed to a star in the opposite direction to where Darcy was pointing. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s Mars. You’ve been to Mars?” Darcy looks to her, eyes a little wide. 

“Yeah, on my way back to Earth, thought I’d check it out. Very dusty.” Carol says matter of factly. She pulls Darcy closer and kisses the top of her head. They’d been officially dating for almost a month and since the weather was nice decided to go stargazing.

Darcy pulls away to look at her “You have to go back.” Darcy sounds very serious.

“What?” Carol’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion.

“You can save Oppy the Mars rover! Tony and Shuri, the princess from Wakanda, have been working on building a ship to transport Tony there, but they’re still a good year out. You could do it in way less time.” Darcy doesn’t break eye contact. 

“You want me to save a robot? On Mars?” Carol’s very confused as to why Darcy is so worked up over a robot. 

Darcy then explains about the rover on Mars named Opportunity that NASA lost contact too and was considered dead and how sad the public was over the loss of it. She even plays the playlist that was used to try and wake up the rover. They’re halfway through Dust in the Wind when Carol makes up her mind that she’ll do it. Especially if it would make Darcy happy. And going to Mars really wasn’t that big of a deal, it’d probably take her a few days and Tony could help her pinpoint the location of the rover. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” Carol’s smiling at Darcy.

Darcy’s face lights up. “You are the best girlfriend in the entire universe!” She pulls Carol in closer and nuzzles her face into Carol’s neck. Carol hums at the contact, still smiling. 

“If i’d known saving a precious robot would get me that title, I would’ve done it sooner.” Carol said. “Figured I would’ve had to work harder for it.”

Darcy moves her face away from Carol’s neck to look at her. “I’m easy to please and you are fantastic.” Darcy grins up at her.

“Best girlfriend and fantastic? You’re really boosting my ego, babe.” Carol has an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. 

“It’s all true, honey.” Darcy leans up to press her lips to Carol’s. Carol melts into the kiss and pulls Darcy in closer to her. Darcy deepens the kiss and before she knows it, Carol is having a makeout session under the stars. Carol thinks she’s lucky she found such a great woman to call her girlfriend.


	8. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating change! Not hardcore smut, but like some smut. I'd say NSFW, just to be safe. I fretted so hard over this chapter. Thank you for reading!

It took Carol three days to save the Opportunity rover. Tony had helped her find it with a nifty tracking device and she was able to clear off the solar panels and get its battery charged. It was fully functioning and people were calling it the best comeback since Captain America showed up in New York. Now Carol was home, showered, and rested and celebrating her victory at Darcy’s.

It started with them playing Animal Crossing to relax. Carol could feel the tension rising with each stolen glance at Darcy as they played, Darcy biting her lip and Carol with a knowing smirk on her face. 

Darcy finally broke, not able to take it any longer, she tossed her controller aside and threw her arms around Carol’s neck, bringing their lips together. 

Carol dropped her controller, bringing her arms around Darcy, to deepen the kiss. Clothes were shed quickly and before she knew it, she was laying on the couch and pulling Darcy’s thighs forward to move her core over her mouth, Darcy’s thighs bracketing her head while she ate her out. 

One of Carol’s favorite things was going down on Darcy, she loved to taste her arousal on her tongue and the sweet sounds she made as she came. After two orgasms, Darcy tried to move off her face, but Carol gripped her thighs still and held her in place as she brought her over the edge once more. Carol released the hold on Darcy’s thighs and Darcy slumped back onto Carol’s legs and the couch, boneless from the orgasms.

“Oh my god, I can’t feel my legs.” Darcy is breathing hard.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.” Carol has a grin on her face as she wipes Darcy’s slick off her face with the back of her hand.

“Once I can move, it’s your turn.” Darcy attempts to move off of Carol and more onto the couch, but fails.

“Can’t wait, babe.” Carol sits up, then effortlessly scoops Darcy up and maneuvers her so that they’re cuddling on the couch. Carol thankful Darcy has a very large couch. Darcy sighs, sounding content. Carol kisses the side of Darcy’s face and can’t think of anywhere else she’d rather be. Her heart had never felt so happy.


	9. Spring

It was the first week of May and a beautiful spring day. The weather was wonderful and there weren’t any emergencies to keep Carol away from Darcy. So, Carol thought about what a good girlfriend would do to surprise their hardworking lab manager girlfriend. Carol decided she was going to buy her flowers. Darcy had mentioned that sunflowers were her favorite. Carol remembered that because now when she saw a sunflower, Darcy’s smiling face came to mind. Carol borrowed a car and drove to a flower shop in a nearby town. She wasn’t sure what kind of bouquet to get, she just knew it had to have sunflowers in it. The flower shop employee was very helpful and put together a wonderful bouquet, she hoped Darcy would love. 

Carol walked down to the labs and saw that Darcy was in her office. Carol knocked on the open door.

“Special delivery for Darcy Lewis.” Carol called out, getting Darcy’s attention. Darcy sees the bouquet and squeals, getting up from her desk.

“You got me flowers? And there are sunflowers?” Darcy sounds really excited about the flowers, she grabs them from Carol’s hands to look at them better. “These are absolutely beautiful! There are lilies, roses, and lavender. Oh, wow it reminds me of a sunset.” Darcy leans up on her toes to give Carol a kiss. “Thank you so much, I’m gonna put them on my desk!” Darcy moves the vase with the flowers over to her desk.

“You deserve them and they were beautiful. Reminded me of you.” Carol has a smile on her face and walks up behind Darcy, wrapping her arms around Darcy’s waist and kissing her head. Darcy turns her head so their lips can meet. 

“You’re the best.” Darcy says between kisses.

“I know, but you’re incredible too.” Carol turns Darcy so they can kiss more comfortably, Darcy looping her arms around Carol’s neck. They break apart before things can get too heated.

“Dinner tonight?” Darcy asks.

“I’d enjoy that.” Carol grins.

“I’ll find you when I’m off.” Darcy gives her a peck on the lips. 

“Okay.” Carol hugs her once more and then leaves her office. Carol’s heart feels very happy.


	10. Daylight

It was the last weekend of May and Darcy had the whole weekend off. She’d been working a lot and hadn’t had a day off in quite some time. Carol had gotten back from a mission the day prior and had missed Darcy quite a bit. As long as she wasn’t needed to do some superheroing, she planned to spend the weekend with Darcy, relaxing and treating Darcy right. They’d gone to bed at about midnight and after a few hours, Carol couldn’t sleep anymore. So she played some Animal Crossing in bed until the sun started to rise. Once it had been daylight for a bit and Darcy seemed to still be conked out, she decided she’d attempt to make Darcy breakfast. Carol got up, went to the kitchen, and found what was necessary to make pancakes, bacon, and eggs. What she failed to remember in her attempt to make her amazing girlfriend breakfast, was that she wasn’t a very good cook. She was in the process of burning her fourth attempt at making pancakes, when arms snaked around her waist, and Darcy rested her head against Carol’s back. Carol didn’t startle, but she definitely hadn’t anticipated Darcy waking up so early. 

“You are awake!” Carol set down the spatula she was using and turned around pulling Darcy into her arms. 

“I smelled burning. I’m surprised the smoke alarm didn’t go off.” Darcy mumbled, her voice husky from sleep.

“Oh, oh no. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed and forgot that I don’t really know how to cook.” Carol sounded sheepish.

Darcy looked up at her, “You’re very sweet. How about you turn off the stove and we go to the diner for breakfast?” Darcy had a smile on her face.

Carol smiled back at her, “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. I don’t think what I made is edible.” She looked over at the burnt pancakes on a plate, the current pancake in the pan starting to smoke. She quickly leans over turning off the stove and moves the pan into the sink. 

“I’m going to go get dressed.” Darcy leans up and gives her a kiss. Carol hums into the kiss.

“Okay, I’ll just clean up real quick and then get ready.” Carol moves to start cleaning up the counters and the mess she made.

“Sounds good.” Darcy heads for the bedroom. 

So maybe not breakfast in bed, but they were going to have breakfast, and Carol knew the diner food would be edible. Maybe she could count it as a win.


	11. Grow

Carol and Darcy had been happily together for three months. It was June, the weather was beautiful and Darcy was away with Jane at a conference in California. Carol hadn’t had a chance to see Darcy before she’d left because she had been away on a galactic mission. Some skrulls needed some help so she had been gone for some days before Darcy had left. It was the longest that they’d gone without seeing each other and Carol really missed Darcy. Carol finally had a phone, so they’d text throughout the day and when Darcy wasn’t busy they’d talk on the phone. She’d had access to Darcy’s apartment, so she spent some time playing Animal Crossing and sleeping in Darcy’s bed, because it smelled like her. She found it comforting, but that ache in her chest hurt. She wanted to hold and kiss her girlfriend. It was while she was on the couch, playing Animal Crossing and her mind wandering to Darcy again and how she liked Darcy’s little smiles, that she’d only seen projected at her that she came to the realization. 

She was in love. 

She loved Darcy.

She wanted to spend all her time with her. In the past, Carol hadn’t thought about her future much, she’d always been too busy fighting. She just figured she’d move onto the next fight, then she came back to Earth and decided to fight Earth’s battles. Now she had someone in her life that she could see a future with and it scared her a little bit, but also excited her. The idea of a future with someone wasn’t something she thought possible before meeting Darcy. That was a thought, her future with Darcy. It brought a smile to her face. She wanted to see their relationship grow. But she needed to tell Darcy that she loved her. She needed it to be said, but she couldn’t do it over text or phone. 

She tossed the controller down, threw on her jacket and pocketed her phone. 

She would fly to California, to proclaim her love. That was totally a reasonable thing to do. She still had a smile on her face as she took off.


	12. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter.

It took her an hour to make it to California and to find the conference center. She knew that Jane would be between panels and probably attending another speakers panel, so she walked into the room and looked around. She spotted Darcy and Jane in the middle of the audience, Jane clearly taking notes while Darcy was taking notes of her own. Carol didn’t want to interrupt them, so she found a seat at the back of the auditorium and listened to the presenter talk about astrophysics. Carol understood the basics, but she was too excited to see Darcy to pay attention. At the end of the panel, Carol quickly got up and approached Darcy. It took Darcy a second to register that Carol was there, Carol watched her face light up at the realization Carol was there in person. 

Darcy squealed, rushing into her arms. People around stared at them, but Carol didn’t care. She pulled Darcy’s face to hers, kissing her. 

“What are you doing here?” Darcy says between kisses.

“I needed to see you.” Carol says, looking at her.

“Is something wrong?” Darcy looks concerned.

“No, nothing’s wrong. I needed to tell you something.” Carol smiles sheepishly.

“What? You said nothing was wrong, but you flew out here so that just makes me think you’re dying.” Darcy rushes through the words, still looking concerned.

“No, I’m not dying. I’m fine. I promise. I needed to tell you something in person.” Carol goes on.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Darcy whispers it.

“What? No! Absolutely not. I was hoping I could talk to you in private?” Carol’s panicking that maybe she should have waited to see Darcy until that night when the conference was over. She hadn’t thought this all the way through. She just wanted to see Darcy. 

“It sure sounds like you’re breaking up with me. I’ve got some free time right now, let me go tell Jane I need to leave for a bit and we can go talk in the green room.” Darcy says and then walks over to Jane to tell her she’d be back. Carol follows Darcy through some side hallways, to what was considered the green room for the guest speakers, it was just a room with couches and food. It was currently vacant. 

“You’re really not breaking up with me?” Darcy says breaking the silence.

“Absolutely not. Actually, kind of the opposite.” Carol stares at her. “I love you.” 

Darcy’s eyes widen. “You flew out here to tell me you love me?” Darcy sounds a bit unsure. 

“Yes as soon as I realized, I needed to see you right away to tell you in person.” Carol says.

Darcy’s face lights up, “I love you too, you goober.” Darcy says, closing the gap between them. Carol brings her hands up to cup Darcy’s face.

“You love me too?” Carol breathes. Darcy rolls her eyes.

“Of course I love you!” Darcy exclaims.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Carol asks.

“Cause you’re a big deal superhero and I didn’t want to scare you away with my feelings. So I figured I’d wait until you were ready.” Darcy says carefully.

Carol was definitely ready. She knew without a doubt that she loved Darcy. Carol smiles, reassuringly. “Thank you. I don’t think you would have scared me away, it probably would have made me realize it sooner. I’m sorry I took so long.” 

“Kiss me.” Darcy says, looking at Carol’s mouth. 

That’s the only prompt she needs. Carol crashes her lips to Darcy’s. The kiss is messy and needy. Carol tries to put as much of her love into it as possible. It deepens and Carol picks Darcy up by the thighs, Darcy squeaks in surprise, but instinctively wraps her legs around Carol’s waist as Carol walks her over to a nearby couch and lays her down. Carol is so happy. Her heart is bursting with the love she feels. They make out for a bit before they hear someone clearing their throat. They break apart and realize there’s some people staring at them.

Darcy breaks the awkward silence, “Hello, sorry about this. We will just be leaving.” Darcy pushes Carol off of her and they both get up and quickly leave the room. In the hallway they look at each other and then burst into giggles. Carol pulls her into a hug. 

“When are you done for the day? We should go to dinner.” Carol says looking at her. Darcy checks her watch.

“In two hours. I’d love to have dinner with you.” Darcy’s smiling at her.

“Great! I guess I will listen to panels until you’re done.” 

“I’ll call you.” Darcy says as they seperate. 

“I can’t wait. I love you.” Carol says, smiling.

“I love you too.” Darcy replies. She can’t seem to control herself and leans up on her toes to give Carol a quick kiss. Carol chases her mouth as they seperate. Darcy’s grinning. “Okay, I really have to go. I’ll see you in two hours.” She says as she starts putting space between them. 

“I’ll see you then.” Carol winks at her. 

They head back out to the floor of the conference. Carol is overjoyed that she will get to have dinner with the love of her life. It was a new chapter in her life, she had found love. She smiles as she finds a seat at the panel.


	13. Green

They spent a lot of their time at Darcy’s. Mainly because she had food and also she had the gaming system that Carol loved to play. She enjoyed Animal Crossing very much and might have a slight addiction to collecting items. Darcy was used to waking up in the early hours of the morning and finding Carol playing in bed. Darcy thought it was sweet Carol wanted to stay with her in bed, even though she wasn’t sleeping. Carol’s apartment was sparse. She had the furniture that came with the apartment, but nothing that really made it feel like home. Darcy’s place felt more like a home. 

Carol was lounging around her apartment. She’d gotten back from saving the world that morning and had showered and rested a bit. Darcy was working and they had plans to go out when she was off. She was now watering the green snake plant that Darcy had gotten her, after Darcy had seen her apartment and said it needed some color. Carol was worried about having a plant since she wasn’t home a lot, but Darcy let her know that snake plants are resilient and good plants for beginners. She wanted to take as great care of it as possible. She’d read a lot about this type of plant online and had it in a window that got the most sunlight, she made sure to not over water it, and avoided getting water on the leaves. She just hoped it didn’t die. She didn’t want Darcy to be disappointed in her. She frowned at the thought of Darcy upset with her. 

They were good together and hadn’t had anything to fight about. Darcy understood that Carol was a superhero and would be gone and that plans could be cancelled at any moment and Carol got that Darcy had to do some travel with Jane. They had an understanding and made it a point to work with one another. They communicated well, at least Carol thought they communicated well. They both weren’t afraid to say what was on their minds. Carol was happy in her relationship with Darcy and she thought Darcy felt the same. 

After watering the plant, Carol’s mind was too busy to relax so she decided to hit the gym and maybe train with whoever was there. There was always someone in the gym to spar with when they weren’t saving the world or on missions. So she went, mentally counting down the time to when Darcy would be off.


	14. Love Letter

Growing up, Carol didn’t have time for love. She was too focused on being the best and never backing down from a challenge. She wouldn’t admit she was lonely, she had her brother, and then Maria and Monica. But she never had someone to call hers or to share her heart with. Her previous relationships weren’t much more than one night stands. Then there was the whole stolen years and space travels. She didn’t have time for relationships then. But now, she felt like she was ready. She thought about her time in the academy and the other cadets getting love letters from their significant others. She never had that. But now, there are notes on the fridge from Darcy, expressing her love and sticky notes with love confessions around Carol’s apartment. There were romantic text messages when they were apart and when away on a longer mission, Carol would send flowers, with notes expressing her love. They may have been a bit sappy and Carol definitely got some guff from her fellow teammates. It was worth it though and she could kick her teammates asses while sparring, which shut them up quickly. Carol was unbelievably happy and had never felt so loved in her entire life. She was thankful that she approached Darcy when she did and their relationship blossomed like it had. Darcy was the brightest spot in her universe. She couldn’t wait to see what their future held.


	15. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFWish

Carol had just gotten back from a mission and she needed to see Darcy. Her body was thrumming with energy and she didn’t want to spar. She walked very purposefully to the labs, people moving out of her way once getting a look at her. She makes it to Darcy’s office and is thankful Darcy is in there on her computer. Carol enters, closing the office door and locking it. Darcy looks up from her screen, “Hey! I didn’t realize…” She stops speaking and her face etches with concern as she sees how serious Carol looks. Carol shuts the shades to the floor to ceiling windows. Darcy quickly rises from her chair and moves around the desk to approach Carol. 

“I need you.” Carol breathes. 

“Okay, you can have me.” Darcy says. 

Carol grabs her immediately and crushes their lips together. Darcy hums into the kiss. They’re exploring each other's mouths. Carol moaning into the kiss. Carol finally picks Darcy up to set her on the edge of her desk. She’s thankful Darcy is wearing a cute skirt today. She breaks the kiss and starts getting down on her knees, and lifting Darcy’s skirt, so she can explore Darcy with her mouth.

Darcy stops her. “No, let me take care of you.” She says, staring Carol straight in the eyes. 

Carol nods and stands back up. Darcy helps strip her out of her uniform, so she’s in just her underwear and bra. Darcy does a gentle touch at first, grazing her fingers down Carol’s stomach, until they stop below her belly button. Then she pulls Carol’s underwear down and off. When her fingers touch Carol’s sensitive flesh, Carol can’t help the moan that escapes her lips. Darcy goes to work with her fingers. She knows what Carol likes, and Carol feels her body getting closer and closer to going over the edge. Carol is so amped up, it doesn’t take much and Carol’s body is shuddering with her release. Darcy kisses her stomach.

“One more time, babe.” Darcy says against her skin. Darcy continues her work with her fingers, but this time uses her other hand to pull down the cup under Carol’s breast, so she can lean her face up, and take Carol’s nipple into her mouth. The stimulation of Darcy’s fingers and mouth on Carol’s body, surprises a second orgasm out of her and an “Oh!” falls from Carol’s lips. Carol feels blissed out from the two orgasms and slumps a little. Darcy moves her head back with a smile on her face. 

“You feeling better?” Darcy asks.

Carol isn’t keyed up anymore. She feels much better and relaxed. She grins. 

“Yeah.” Carol says, reaching her hands up to cup Darcy’s face. She leans down to kiss her softly. She moves her head back to look Darcy in the eyes. “I feel a lot better and now I’m going to make you feel good too.” Carol then lowers herself in front of Darcy, Darcy still sitting on the desk. Carol can’t wait to show Darcy how wonderful she feels.


	16. Summer

It was nearing the end of July, Darcy had decided to take some days off for them to go on a small romantic getaway. Carol had told the team that unless the world was actually ending, she didn’t want to be bothered. They were superheroes, they could survive without her for four days. They rented a room at a bed and breakfast in Saugerties on the Hudson River and at the foot of the Catskill Mountains. There was hiking nearby and the bed and breakfast offered gourmet food and their room had an amazing private bathroom that included a jacuzzi tub and steam massage shower. It was a relaxing and wonderful time away from the compound. Carol was able to let herself relax and enjoy the time with Darcy. The first night, they shared a bath together in the spacious jacuzzi tub. There was a lot of making out and orgasms in the tub, which led to them moving into the bedroom and making love in the antique French four poster bed. They attempted to not make a lot of noise, but they were also glad they were the only guests for the weekend. 

The next day, they visited a small Woodstock museum. Darcy knew that Carol had been born in the sixties even though she didn’t look like she was over thirty. The museum had old vehicles, ads, and items from Woodstock. Carol was only a child when Woodstock happened, but it did bring a little nostalgia to her and she had a great time looking at the items. After the museum they visited an animal sanctuary where they got to see happy farm animals. Darcy fell in love with a goat named Hermoine and a cow named Tucker. They were both very friendly and Tucker was pretty much a three thousand pound puppy dog. 

They decided to save hiking for their third day and went to the nature preserve nearby. The walked trails and enjoyed the fresh air and beautiful scenery. Darcy was taking lots of photos with her phone and they took cute couples photos. Carol had a couple in mind she wanted to have framed to keep at her apartment. 

Overall their weekend together, enjoying the beautiful summer weather was spectacular and very relaxing. There were no interruptions and they were able to just enjoy each other's company. Carol fell even more in love with Darcy, seeing her beautiful smile, and the way she lit up seeing the animals or the wonderful scenery. Carol counted the weekend as a definite win and couldn’t wait to go away with Darcy again.


	17. Power

Darcy and Carol are sitting on Darcy’s couch. Darcy is reading a book while Carol is playing Animal Crossing on the handheld device. They’re having a quiet day in, just relaxing on their day off. 

“Carol?” Darcy sets down her book in her lap.

“Yes?” Carol looks over to Darcy.

“Can you fly with people?” Darcy asks.

“Like, carry someone while flying?” Carol’s eyebrows scrunch.

“Yes. I know you have the power of flight and you get all glowy,” Darcy makes hand gestures as she speaks, “but does the power harm a person you’re carrying?” 

“Oh. Nope. It’s just how my power manifests. Unless I blast you, it’s harmless.” Carol says.

“So, theoretically, I could fly with you?” Darcy grins.

“Are you asking me to take you up in the sky?” Carol’s now smiling at how cute Darcy is being. She would absolutely take her flying if she wanted to go.

“Maybe.” Darcy bites her lip. Carol sets the gaming device on the table and stands up from the couch, extending her hand to Darcy.

“The weather is perfect for flying, let’s hit the skies.” Carol says, a big smile on her face. Darcy puts her book on the table and eagerly takes Carol’s hand as she gets up from the couch. They go outside to a clear area and Carol wraps her arms around Darcy’s waist securely. Darcy instinctively loops her arms around Carol’s neck.

“Are you ready, babe?” Carol asks, eyebrow raised. 

“Yes.” Darcy says.

Carol slowly gets them up in the air. Darcy squeaks. Their only a couple feet in the air, but Carol wants to make sure Darcy is still comfortable.

“Do you want to go higher?” She asks.  
“Absolutely.” Darcy says.

Carol takes them up and up, Darcy has her head tucked tightly against Carol’s chest. Once Carol hits a height that has a spectacular view, she floats them there.

“Is this high enough?” She asks.

Darcy chances a glance around, her arms tightening around Carol’s neck. 

“Yes.” She breathes. Once it seems like she gets her barings, she squeals in happiness. “I’m actually flying, this is so cool!” Darcy exclaims.

Carol chuckles. Darcy looks so beautiful in her arms. She can’t help herself when she leans in and brushes her lips to Darcy’s. Darcy hums into the kiss and to Carol’s surprise deepens it, moving her tongue expertly around Carol’s mouth. Carol moans, her arms tightening around Darcy’s waist. They makeout for a few minutes, until Carol’s getting too worked up and they are both breathing a bit harder, so Carol moves her head back and rests her forehead against Darcy’s.

“Let’s go back to your place.” Carol says.

“Yes, please.” Darcy has a very big smile on her face, her lips swollen from their kissing. 

“Hang on tight.” Carol says, Darcy tightens her grip and Carol flies them to the entrance of the apartment wing of the compound. She lands them easily and they both separate. Carol tucks some stray hairs behind Darcy’s ear.

“Let’s go.” Carol says. 

“Okay.” Darcy says. They start making their way towards Darcy’s apartment, when they see Tony coming towards them.

“Hey, Rainbow Brite, Short stack. Loved the making out in the sky thing. Pepper and I have done that on a couple occasions. Nothing like the fresh air and heights to really get you in the mood.” Tony says, very matter-of-factly.

Darcy’s cheeks turn red. “Way to be a perv, Tony.” Carol says narrowing her eyes.

“You two were literally in the front yard. All I had to do was look out a window. Think of the children!” Tony says, pressing a hand to his chest and sounding mock horrified. 

“Peter isn’t even here!” Carol says calmly.

“No, but what if Cap saw? His poor geriatric heart couldn’t handle it.”

“Tony, Steve and Natasha were literally making out in the communal kitchen yesterday. You’re full of shit.” Carol would really prefer going back to Darcy’s place. “It was nice seeing you Tony, but we have places to be.” Carol says, wrapping her arm around Darcy’s shoulders and leading her towards her apartment.

“You kids have fun!” Tony calls after them. 

Once they make it to Darcy’s apartment, Carol turns towards her.

“Are you okay?” Carol asks, looking concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Like you said, Steve and Nat were playing tonsil hockey in the kitchen yesterday. We’re all adults here. Even Peter, he might be the youngest but he’s almost 19. Us kissing is no big deal.” Darcy says, sounding very sure.

“Good. Would you like to maybe go to your bedroom and continue making out?” Carol gives her a smirk. 

“I think I would, lead the way.” Darcy grins. Carol grabs Darcy’s hand and leads her to the bedroom. She was going to make Darcy scream her name and she couldn’t wait.


	18. Joy

Darcy and Jane were away checking out an anomaly in iceland. They’d been gone for a week and Carol really missed Darcy. They texted, talked on the phone, and facetimed, but it wasn’t the same. Carol wanted to hold Darcy in her arms and fall asleep next to her. Carol had intended to let Darcy do her work and wait for her return, but she just missed her so much. Carol also was worried about Darcy. She knew Thor was with them, so they were safe but she still just worried about if something were to happen to Darcy. 

Her worries led to a pretty bad nightmare where in the dream Darcy had been kidnapped and Carol couldn’t find her. 

Carol woke up sweating and breathing hard. She needed to see Darcy. 

Talking on the phone or facetiming wouldn’t do. 

It was the middle of the night, her time, but she didn’t care. She threw on her clothes and took off, flying to Iceland. It didn’t take too much time getting there and finding where Darcy was located. It was early morning in Iceland, they were well into August so the days were ridiculously long and the sun rose incredibly early. Carol found the hotel they were staying at and the room Darcy was staying in. She knocked on the door. She felt bad about waking her up. She heard movement on the other side of the door and a moment later a rumpled and sleepy Darcy answered the door. 

The joy Carol felt upon seeing her adorable girlfriend was indescribable. She immediately pulled Darcy into a hug, Darcy squeaked in surprise and they pulled a part. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Darcy’s voice hoarse with sleep.

“I missed you and had a nightmare. Had to make sure you were okay.” Carol says looking away.

“Awe, yeah. I’m fine. Do you want to come lay next to me while I sleep some more?” Darcy asks.

“I think I’d like that.” Carol says, meeting her eyes.

Darcy pulls her into the room and leads her to the bed. Carol took off her shoes, pants, and jacket, then crawled into the bed. She pulled Darcy into her body. It felt good. It felt right, having her in her arms. She was so relaxed, she ended up dozing asleep too. She had pleasant dreams.


	19. Late Night

Carol’s island in Animal Crossing was beautiful. She’d put a lot of work into the paths and growing flowers. She was proud of what she had done in the game. Her collection was also coming along very nicely. Her home was getting pretty big too. Carol and Darcy were spending a late night playing the game together and having a great time. Carol had gotten back from a mission and just wanted to do something relaxing and playing Animal Crossing was very relaxing. It was nearing 2 in the morning when Darcy let out a yawn. Carol set her controller down.

“Time for bed?” She asked.

“Yeah. I think we should go to the diner for breakfast in the morning.” Darcy says sounding tired as she puts her controller on the coffee table, then turns off the device and television.

“That sounds good.” Carol gets up from the couch and because she feels like it, she picks Darcy up in a bridal carry. Darcy giggles.

“You’re so ridiculous.” Darcy says between giggles. 

“You sounded too tired to walk, I’m going to take you to bed.” Carol walks them to the bedroom and gently places her on the bed and then crawls onto the bed herself. They cuddle up under the covers. 

“I love you.” Carol murmurs into Darcy’s hair. 

“I love you too.” It doesn’t take long for Darcy to fall asleep. Carol follows soon after


	20. Firelight

Darcy wanted s’mores. She’d told Carol stories about how when she was a kid her family would go camping and her favorite part was sitting by the open fire roasting marshmallows and making s’mores. Carol did the only reasonable thing when given this type of information; she took Darcy out onto the compound property, away from the buildings, set up two camping chairs and built a sizable bonfire. They roasted marshmallows and made s’mores. Carol loved how beautiful Darcy looked in the firelight and couldn’t help herself from stealing kisses. 

The other Avengers must have found out about what they were doing, because before they knew it their romantic evening by the fire was soon shared by the others. Thankfully, they brought their own supplies. Steve had never had a s’more and really enjoyed it. He went through a whole bag of marshmallows himself, Natasha snuggled against his side. Tony brought Reese’s Peanut Butter cups to use instead of the normal piece of chocolate on his s’mores. Sam brought hot dogs to roast and shared with everyone. Bucky, who really liked to read recipes online, made some bizarre banana s’more thing in foil. Darcy had asked for a bite and told Carol it was delightful.They were all having a really great time and stayed up really late into the evening. Carol was glad she thought of it, everyone really seemed to enjoy it.


	21. Heatwave

There was an unexpected heatwave at the beginning of September. The highest temperatures New York had seen in years. Carol had been called out to a situation in NYC with the other Avengers, some aliens trying to take over the world. It only took the team a couple hours to take down the aliens and then it was time for the clean up crews to come in. Carol was so hot in her uniform, she didn’t stay around to assist. She headed straight for the compound. Darcy had the day off and was at her own apartment, so that’s where Carol decided to go. She got to Darcy’s and entered. She went into the living room and stripped off her suit right there, too hot to stay in it any longer. She was just in her panties and bra, trying to get cool. She realized Darcy wasn’t in the living room where she was expecting her to be.

“Darcy?” Carol called.

“In the kitchen!” Carol heard Darcy shout. Carol walked to the kitchen. Darcy was by the fridge, a popsicle between her lips. Darcy pulled the cold treat from her mouth, giving Carol a look. “Starting the party without me?” Darcy asks, her eyebrow raised. 

“I was too hot.” Carol says, eyes drawn to Darcy’s lips. Carol knows what those lips and tongue are capable of. 

“You are too hot. Should we take a cold shower to cool down?” Darcy asks, sucking the popsicle into her mouth. Carol knows that if she were to kiss Darcy right now, her lips would be cool and she’d taste like the cherry popsicle she was sucking on. Carol’s mouth went dry at the thought, her mind catching up to what Darcy had said. 

“We? Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Carol bites her lip. Her body is getting warmer and it’s not from the heat.


	22. Summer Love

It was nearing the end of September, Carol and Darcy had been together for over six months and Carol was still very happy with how things were going. It was a day that they both had off, so they were out for a drive through the back roads. The weather was still all right and decent enough for a drive. Carol was driving and had Darcy’s hand grasped in hers, in her lap. They were listening to some music that Darcy had put on. 

“Babe?” Darcy asks, turning down the music.

“Yes?” Carol looks over to her for a split second, a smile on her face. 

“You know how you’re at my apartment a lot?” Darcy says this very steadily, looking at Carol as she drives. Carol’s stomach drops, thinking the worst.

“Uh, yeah? Do you… do you not want me to be there?” Carol’s eyebrows scrunch and she looks over to Darcy again, before moving her eyes back to the road. 

“What? No! Of course I want you at my apartment! I want you with me always!” Darcy exclaims.

“Oh, good. What were you saying about me at your apartment a lot?” Carol sounds a bit confused.

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to move in? You’re hardly at your own place and I like it when you’re with me.” Darcy rushes through the sentences. Carol’s heart feels like it’s going to explode, she feels so happy.

“You want to live with me?” Carol asks.

“We practically already live with each other. At this point you’d just need to move the rest of your clothes and the plant I got you. I know the perfect window we could put it in.” Darcy sounds very optimistic. 

It’s true that a lot of Carol’s clothes were already at Darcy’s and her apartment was pretty sparse. Carol doesn’t have to think about it much. Darcy’s place felt more like home than her own apartment and she knew Darcy wasn’t just some summer love or a fling. Darcy meant a lot to her and had her heart. She was pretty sure Darcy felt the same. 

“Okay, I’d love to move in with you.” Carol grins she chances a glance at Darcy and Darcy’s face lights up. She squeals in excitement. Carol brings her hand up to place a kiss on the top of her hand. “Plus, if the plant and I are living with you, I know the plant won’t die.” Carol says, still smiling. Darcy laughs at that. Carol was really happy and excited that she would be sharing a home with the love of her life.


	23. Autumn

Carol and Darcy had traveled to the city to visit a farmer’s market, so Darcy could pick up some fresh apples to make a pie. Autumn was in full swing and Carol could hear Darcy humming Autumn in New York as they strolled down the stalls. Darcy looked so happy checking out each stall, no matter what it was, and easily conversing with the owner’s. Carol loved watching Darcy talk animatedly to people. Darcy kept getting more and more things and the reusable totes they brought were filling up. Carol was pretty excited about some fresh honey they got that was from local New York bees. Darcy had talked extensively to the beekeeper about their bees. 

When they were finished, they made the drive back to the compound with their goods. Darcy was very excited about the pie she was going to make Carol in their kitchen. Carol was still getting used to the idea that it was their apartment. But it made her so happy to come home to Darcy nonetheless. 

Darcy had told her how she learned to make the pie and that every year she couldn’t wait to get the best apples. Carol couldn’t wait to try it. Carol loved the food Darcy made. Darcy was an excellent baker. Carol was keeping her company in the kitchen and had stood by and watched Darcy work through the motions of making the pie. Darcy was wearing an apron that said, This shit is going to be delicious! And the apron didn’t lie. When the pie was done cooling, Carol was speechless at how amazing it tasted. It was the best apple pie she had ever had. Darcy watched her eat it looking a bit smug. 

“We can’t share this with anyone!” Carol says between bites.

“I bought enough apples to make a couple more pies. You don’t want to share the awesomeness with your team?” Darcy asks, a smile on her face. 

“Do they deserve pie? I mean, you made muffins just last week.” Carol is gesturing with a fork in hand, “Can’t we keep the pies to ourselves?” Carol has finished her first slice and is preparing to get another. Darcy moves the pie tray away from her. 

“Where’s your team spirit?” Darcy’s smiling at her. Carol tries to grab more pie again, but Darcy just moves it further away. 

“Fine. They can have a pie.” Carol pouts, “May I please have another slice?” She gives Darcy sad eyes.

“Yes, but only because you asked nicely and decided to be a good teammate.” Darcy scoots the pie pan to Carols reach.

“I love you so much and not because you make amazing pie.” Carol grabs another slice and digs in.

“I love you too.” Darcy grabs her own slice. It really is the best pie Carol had ever had.


	24. Knitwear

Carol thinks Darcy’s cold weather look is super adorable. Darcy’s clad in her big sweaters, leggings, and knit hat. Carol was impressed with Darcy’s collection of knitwear that took up a good section of their closet. Carol soon learned after they started dating that Darcy loved to knit, so it shouldn’t have come to a surprise that Darcy soon started knitting items for Carol to wear. At first it was a cute chunky-knit ribbed hat that was a gorgeous maroon color. Then she came home from a mission and was gifted a scarf in the colors of her uniform. Followed by a couple other hats and some knitted fingerless gloves. She loved the gifts that Darcy gave her and as the weather cooled down, she wore them proudly. 

The two of them would go to town wearing their knitted hats and scarfs, holding hands as they strolled down the streets. Carol thought they made a really cute couple. Darcy made sure to take a lot of selfies of them. Before getting together with Darcy, Carol didn’t know what a selfie was. Now she assisted Darcy in getting the best angles since she was taller. They took some really cute selfies that Darcy posted to her social media. Carol didn’t have social media or really understood what it was, but Darcy always made sure they were cute in the photos. Carol loved Darcy more and more each day and from the smiles they shared, she was pretty sure it was the same for Darcy.


	25. Coffee

“Knock, knock!” Carol is standing in the doorway of Darcy’s office holding a tray with two coffees. She hadn’t even bothered changing out of her uniform, she had gotten back to base, borrowed a car, and driven to the closest Starbucks, 20 minutes away. 

Darcy looks up from her computer and upon realizing it’s Carol, she squeals and jumps up running to Carol. Carol moves the coffees out of the way as Darcy hugs her and enthusiastically kisses her. 

“I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow!” Darcy says between kisses. 

“I finished early and came back as soon as possible, and I brought you a caramel macchiato, extra caramel with whip.” Carol’s grinning at her as she brings the coffees closer to Darcy. 

Darcy grabs the one labeled ‘macchiato,’ “My favorite! And you went out of your way to get Starbucks? You really do love me.” Darcy smiles, then leans up to give Carol a peck on the lips. 

“Anything for you.” Carol grabs her own coffee and takes a sip. She isn’t as fancy as Darcy. She has a large coffee with a splash of cream and two sugars. “When will you be done for the day?” She asks.

“I wasn’t expecting you back until tomorrow so I planned to have a long day, but since you’re back, I guess I could cut the day short.” Darcy bites her lip and looks up at Carol through her eyelashes.

“That’d be nice. We could go see that movie you’ve been talking about?” Carol inquires.

“Or,” Darcy runs her finger down the front of Carol’s uniform “We could stay in and do some activities?” Darcy is looking very seductively at Carol. Carol gulps, she feels her body getting warm.

“Activities sound nice.” Carol says, “I’ll head back to the apartment and get out of these clothes and shower.” 

“How about I join you and I can help you accomplish all of those things?” Darcy’s voice is a little husky. It’s doing things for Carol. She loves her girlfriend so much. 

“Yes, let’s do that.” Carol tosses the tray in the garbage and grabs Darcy’s free hand dragging her back to their apartment. Darcy giggles. This day just got a whole lot better.


	26. Leaves

It was Halloween, fall was in full force; the weather was getting colder and the leaves had changed colors. Carol was checking herself out in the mirror in their bedroom. Her hair was down in loose waves and the white-long-sleeved-collared-v-neck shirt and black cotton vest looked really good. The blue pants with red stripes on the sides were comfortable and the holster that hung low on her hip, really brought the outfit together. Darcy walked into the room, her hair in perfect buns on both sides of her head. 

“Oh no, she’s hot.” Darcy’s eyes were wide as she came to a stop, checking out Carol in the reflection of the mirror. Carol turned around.

“You’re looking good yourself.” Carol grins a lopsided grin. “The buns turned out great.”

Darcy was wearing Princess Leia’s outfit from A New Hope. The white dress number. Darcy looked spectacular. They had been invited to the Avengers Halloween party, hosted by Tony and Pepper. Since they were going as a couple, Pepper had asked them to do a couples costume for a competition. They went over their options and since Darcy really wanted to win, Carol went along with the Han and Leia costumes. Plus, Carol loved Star Wars growing up and Darcy really loved the movies too, they’d had a couple of marathons since getting together. The movies reminded Carol of when she was growing up and how she thought Princess Leia was a badass. 

“Thanks. We should get going, I have your gun in the living room.” Darcy smiled at her.

Carol approached her and gave her a peck on the lips. 

“Sounds good.” Carol followed her to the living room. The gun looked like it could’ve been prop from the movie. Carol checked it out, it had a bit of weight to it. She holstered it. 

By the end of the night, Carol and Darcy had won Best Couples Costume. Beating Tony and Pepper as Fred and Wilma Flinstone, Wanda and Vision as Dorothy and the Tin Man, and Nat and Steve as Netflix and Chill; Steve was Chill.


	27. Twilight

They were cuddled on the couch having a movie night. Darcy wouldn’t tell Carol what they were watching, just that it was a super popular movie from when she was a teenager. The movie starts with a voiceover from a teenage girl talking about death, her life, and moving. Carol’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Just what kind of movie was Darcy having her watch?

They got to a part where the main character was arriving at school for her first day when Carol finally broke her silence. “This is so unrealistic, she didn’t know where the clutch was and in the next scene she’s driving perfectly? Also, double pumping the clutch isn’t a thing. He probably meant for her to double clutch.” Carol knew her way around cars. She didn’t know why this nonsense bugged her, but it sure did. 

Darcy giggled. Carol frowned and continued watching. 

Carol made a lot of comments throughout the movie trying to figure out what it was about. The foster siblings dating was weird and then the weird kid that the main character was curious about saved her from being hit by a car and Carol thought maybe they were superheroes. It was all very confusing. Especially the guy watching the girl sleep. That was really creepy. Finally, there was the bit about legends and Carol realized the weird kids were vampires. But then her mind felt like it was going to burst when the vampire sparkled. She wondered why the vampires sparkled. She had never heard of vampires sparkling. The dialogue in the movie was a bit ridiculous, but Carol powered through. 

“What did we just watch?” She turned to Darcy with a look of confusion on her face. 

“Twilight. Something that a lot of teenagers and adults were obsessed with. It was a phenomenon.” Darcy looks at her as she explains, “If you thought this movie was wild, there’s four more.” 

“There’s four more movies? Why?” Carol’s eyes are wide and she’s shocked. 

Darcy just giggles. Carol learns that the movies are based on books and that the sequels get wilder and wilder. She’s honestly a bit curious. Maybe she can convince Darcy to watch them with her, for science.


	28. Slumber

Carol was nervous about Thanksgiving. Darcy had asked if she’d go with her to her parents house for the holiday. Her parents did a dinner that the family all gathered for and since Darcy posted pictures and stuff about Carol on her social media, the family had asked if Darcy would be bringing her this year. Carol of course said she’d go. She just hoped Darcy’s family liked her. 

It turned out her worries were unnecessary. Darcy’s family loved Carol. They loved her so much that they even asked when Carol and Darcy were planning on getting married. Darcy turned bright red and sputtered, Carol was taken aback for a moment, realizing things had changed quite a bit since the last time she was on Earth and that yeah, she could totally see them getting married. She told Darcy’s family that she hoped they’d get married. The food had also been fantastic. Carol could see where Darcy had got her cooking talent. 

They stayed at Darcy’s parent’s place in Darcy’s old room. Carol was thankful that Darcy had a queen size bed and not a twin, like what she had grown up with. Darcy’s room was cute, a room you could tell a teenager had lived in. There were posters of attractive people on the walls, old concert tickets, pictures of Darcy with friends, and a couple bookcases filled with books. 

They had eaten so much that once Carol and Darcy turned in for the night, they both fell into a deep slumber, sleeping very peacefully. 

Now, they were heading back to New York. They’d borrowed a quinjet for the trip since Carol could pilot and they were only gone a few days. Once up in the air, Carol put the jet on autopilot. Carol could tell there was something on Darcy’s mind. She’d been giving her looks all day like she wanted to ask something, but couldn’t bring herself to ask. Darcy was seated in the co-pilot’s chair. 

“What’s on your mind?” Carol turns her head to look at Darcy. 

“Oh, um. Okay, you told my family that you hoped we’d get married but we haven’t had that talk yet and I really want to have that talk with you because I want to marry you too.” Darcy said the words very quickly, “In the future I mean, not like right now. We don’t need to get married right this instant. But, you get what I’m saying…” She looked a bit unsure of herself. 

Carol smiled at Darcy’s rush of words and grabbed her hand, she felt elated by what Darcy had said. “Yeah, I get what you’re saying. You’re the one for me and I want to spend my life with you and when we’re ready we should go for it. But I want to propose to you properly.” 

Darcy’s face lit up. “Okay, when we’re ready.” She sounded very excited. It made Carol’s heart melt. Carol leaned over and kissed her. She couldn’t wait for that moment of knowing it was the right time to propose.


	29. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! Thank you for reading!

They’d celebrated their one year anniversary a few days late because Carol was away on a mission. But they took Tony up on his offer to get them a really nice table at a fancy restaurant in Brooklyn and he let them stay in the penthouse at Avenger’s tower. They’d dressed up for their date, Carol in a fitted black suit with a white dress shirt and heeled boots; Darcy in a beautiful blue dress and heels. When Carol first saw Darcy in her dress, all she could coherently say for a solid minute was “Wow.” Her girlfriend looked amazing. 

The restaurant was located under the Brooklyn Bridge, on the river and had spectacular views of the New York City skyline. It was very cozy and romantic. The menu wasn’t too difficult to understand and the food was delicious. After dinner they walked along the riverfront, holding hands, talking, and sneaking kisses. Carol’s heart was happy and Darcy’s smiles made Carol feel so much joy. The evening was going better than planned and after sharing many kisses along their walk, they decided to go back to the tower. 

Kissing in the elevator heated up and before they knew it, they were shedding their clothes and making it as far as the couch. They spent hours exploring each others bodies until they were sated. 

They were now cuddled up on the couch, Darcy in her underwear and wearing Carol’s dress shirt and Carol in her own underwear and white tank top. Darcy’s head is nestled in Carol’s lap and she’s playing Animal Crossing on the portable gaming device. Carol is feeding Darcy M&M’s with a smile on her face. Carol felt contentment in her soul, this was where she wanted to be. She always wanted to be with Darcy. She was so happy. She put the M&M’s down on the end table. 

“Hey Darce, I got you a present for our anniversary.” Darcy’s eyes widened.

“Oh, I thought we weren’t doing presents? I didn’t get you anything.” She frowned. Carol smiled.

“That’s fine, let me go get it.” Darcy moved from her lap and placed the gaming device on the coffee table. 

Carol walked to the bar, opening the cabinet that held the present. It was a medium size box, wrapped in blue wrapping paper and yellow ribbon, pulled into a neat bow on the top. Carol grabbed the present and walked it back to Darcy, giving it to her. Darcy’s face lit up. 

“Go ahead and open it.” Carol was still standing.

Darcy first pulled off the bow and then the wrapping paper. She noticed it was a box with a lid and pulled it off. She then started pulling out tissue paper. When she got to what was in the box, her eyes got big. Carol’s heart was pounding in her chest. Darcy picked up the small box and as she started opening it, Carol got down on one knee. In the jewelry box was a gold ring, with diamonds set into the shape of the star on Carol’s uniform. 

“Darcy Elizabeth Lewis,” Carol started, Darcy’s eyes were tearing up a big smile on her face, “I love you. I love you with my whole being. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you. I never thought I would find someone who I’d want to do that with and then you showed up and I fell, I fell hard. Will you marry me?” Carol felt like her heart was going to thump out of her chest, she gave Darcy her best reassuring smile.

“Yes!” Darcy said excitedly, “Yes, I will marry you!” She pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her finger and then threw her arms around Carol’s neck, kissing her. Carol hummed into the kiss. Carol was elated. She felt like she was floating. Darcy separated from her. 

“I’ll be right back.” Carol sat on the couch and watched as Darcy headed for the elevator. For a second she thought Darcy was leaving, but Darcy bent down to dig through her purse, grabbing something and when she got back to Carol, she got down on her knee. Carol couldn’t help the laugh of pure joy that escaped her lips, Darcy smiled up at her.

“Carol Jane Danvers, you are out of this world both literally and that you’re amazing. You came into my life and swept me off my feet. I love you so damn much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I too would like to have a family with you. When I think of my future, I see your hotness there with me. Carol, babe, sweetheart, love of my life, will you marry me?” Darcy opened the box to reveal a gold ring with an oval cut diamond. Not too flashy and Carol thought it was perfect. 

“Yes, absolutely.” Darcy pulled the ring from the box as Carol put her hand out. Darcy put the ring on Carol’s finger and once positioned, Carol pulled Darcy into her lap on the couch. She kissed Darcy. 

“I can’t believe you had a ring in your purse.” Carol said between kisses. 

Darcy smiled, giving Carol one more kiss before touching her forehead to Carol’s. 

“I needed to be ready for when you popped the question. I thought you’d ask at the restaurant or on our walk, but you surprised me, like always.” 

“I’m so glad.”

Carol captured her lips again into a kiss and they melted into each other.

“Take me to bed, fiancé.” Darcy said huskily. 

“Sure thing, future wife.”

Carol picked Darcy up and carried her to the bedroom. The excitement was overwhelming. Carol felt drunk with happiness and she was positive Darcy felt the same. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea about Carol and Darcy falling in love while playing Animal Crossing because both Brie Larson and Kat Dennings have posted things about being excited for the new game and I was like hell yeah, Darcy introducing Carol to it. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
